TheAdventure To Hogwarts
by xotomfeltonsqtxo
Summary: One day in a town in New Jersey called Little Ferry,there was 3 girls called Noor,Kathy,and Giannina.they went online and Noor checked her mail. She received an email that said they were going to recieve a letter admitting them to go Hogwarts.sick joke...
1. THe Email

One day in a little town called Little Ferry, in New Jersey, were these 3 girls. One had dark brown hair, with dark chocolate eyes. She also had a slim body and beautiful skin. Her name was Noor Shah. She had 2 best friends. There names are Giannina Bonardo and Kathy Alcalde. Giannina had dark brown hair with red highlights. She also had a slim body with chocolate kind of eyes. Kathy, had black hair with orange highlights. They all went to Noor's house on a Friday, because they had a half a day at school. They were glad. So while they were walking they chatted.

"Oh my gosh I cant believe we saw Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets at school, and people actually liked it. 

Remember they hated Harry Potter?" said Noor.

"I know me either. I thought Mrs.Aguilar would never let us watch it." said Kathy in a cheerful tone.

"Oh fuck, you guys are so lucky you watched it. Mrs.Ciocia gave us work work work. She thinks Wizardry is all fake. Well Teenagers like us believe in it." said Giannina all pissed at her teacher.

"We watched the first Harry Potter movie last year in Mrs.Ruta's class. Some people thought it was cool. Some I think fell asleep. I had to see Draco's face! I just loved it! He's so hot!" said Noor Sticking out her Tom Felton picture out of her pocket.

"We didn't watch that either last year!!!!! Fat Mrs.Waldman was to lazy…she probably didn't even know what Harry Potter was! What a fatso." said Giannina.

"We didn't watch the first movie last year in my old school." said Kathy because she was a new student this year for 7th grade and Noor was very close to her because Noor use to go to that school in 3rd grade till 6th and Noor and Kathy Knew each other for about 4 and a half years. Giannina and Noor Knew each other ever since 2nd grade. They were best friends also. But all 3 of them were now in 7th grade going to 8th grade.

All 3 of them finally made it to Noor's house. They went upstairs to Noor room. 

"What do you guys wanna do?" asked Noor turning on the PC.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" said Kathy laying on the bed all comfy.

"MOVE OVER KATHY YOU TAKE UP THE WHOLE BED!!!!" said Giannina to Kathy.

"uhh Giannina?" said Noor.

"Yea Dude?" said Giannina.

"There's another bed over there." said Noor grinning as she pointed out to the extra bed.

"Oh yea…right." said Giannina as she got up and hopped on the bed and made herself comfy.

When Noor turned on her computer she went online. She was checking her mail. She had 25 mails. She saw a suspicious one. She clicked it and opened it. She read it.

__

" Dear, Noor Shah, Giannina Bonardo, and Kathy Alcalde,

You will receive your letters for yourselves of course to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. You will get a list of school supplies and indeed travel around Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Then you will meet the Weasley's at Gringotts the Wizard Bank and they will show you how to get your money from your vaults and then they will take you to here house and you will rest there for 2 days and then you will go to Platform 9 ¾. From there you will take your train to the School. Please remember to keep this notice incase you don't receive a letter from us.

Sincerely,

Professor Mcgonagall "

" Is this a sick joke or something?" said Giannina while getting up from the bed.

"I know, maybe it was Dylan." said Kathy.

" Naaaaahhhh he aint that stupid." said Noor.

"Just delete it its so stupid. They actually think we are going to believe this dirty joke? I aint taking crap from them…stupid bums." said Giannina.

" Hhhmmmm maybe your right…maybe it is a sick joke…I mean I don't think there IS even a Hogwarts…I mean its made up right?" said Kathy.

"Well I do believe in SOME magic but not all…I mean I don't really believe there's a school like that." said Noor.

"Oh well just get offline and lets play Diagon Alley." said Giannina. Diagon Alley was a game board that they love to play every time one each other come over. 

So Noor took out the game board and all 3 of them played. Like about 2 hrs past and it was 5:00. They played Playstation until like 9:30 at night. 

"Hey Noor do you think your mum would let me sleep over?" said Giannina.

"Yea me too." said Kathy.

"Yea she would let anyone sleep over especially you guys.

"Ok let me call my mum." said Giannina.

"After I'll use the phone." said Kathy as she followed Giannina to the kitchen for the phone.

Like 5 minutes later they said there mum's would let them sleep over. They all stayed up late watching movies and eating popcorn and listening to music. 

It was 2:35 a.m and they finally were tired. They all went to bed. Noor couldn't really sleep because she was thinking about the letter that they sent her on email. She went to sleep like about at 4:00 a.m. They all woke up at the same time at 8:30 a.m. they heard some kind of bird…not a bird…birds. They all ran to Noor's window and looked outside. It was full of owls.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!" said Giannina screaming in joy.

"HOLY DICK!!!!!!" said Kathy.

"HOLY MONKEYS!!!!!" Noor said.

Then this owl glided to the window and held a letter. It was 3 letters.

Noor opened the window and led the owl inside her room and brought it something to eat and drink.

"Oh my Gosh guys!! Do you think it is actually true!!!?!??!?!" said Kathy.

"Well don you see fucking owls here you moron!!!!" said Giannina.

"Shut up and open the letter." said Noor.

They opened up the letter in an awkward way.

Noor read her's out loud.

****

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

(Order of Merlin , First Class, Grande Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump International Confed. Of Wizards.)

__

Dear Noor Shah, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. The date for which shall be duty advised. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of attached herewith.

We very look forward to receiving you as a part of the generation of Hogwarts Heritage.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall,

Minerva Mcgonagall 

Deputy Headmistress 

~*~*~Supply List~*~*~

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, sliver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags.

~*~*~Course Books~*~*~

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

__

The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1) 

by Miranda Goshawk 

__

A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

__

Magical Theory Adalbert Waffling 

__

A Beginners Guide To Transformation by Emeric Switch

__

One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi by Phyllida Spore

__

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

__

Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander

__

The Dark Forces: A Guide Through Self Protection by Quentin Trimble 

~*~*~Other Equipment~*~*~

1 wand 

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring either an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOR ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Mine says the same shit!" said Giannina jumping up and down.

"Mine doesn't." said Kathy.

"What do you mean Kathy?" said Noor.

"Mine doesn't have your name on it!"said Kathy laughing.

"Oh shut up." said Noor laughing and throwing a pillow at Kathy's head. 

"So…now what are we suppose to do?" said Noor.

As soon as she said those words…a fireplace appeared next to her TV. And a little bowl of some powder was in there. 

"FLOO POWDER!!!" said Noor.

"oh my gosh…don't tell me we have to travel by Floo Powder." said Kathy.

"Should we try it?" asked Giannina.

"We cant stalemate it at once you know. So we have to go one by one okay?" said Noor.

We all stared at the hearth and sighed.

"Ill go first." said Noor.

The fireplace ajared open.

"Are you sure Noor? But go to the Weasley's house ok and we will meet you there." Kathy blurted out suddenly with ought thinking and she blushed.

"Yes." Noor said.

"Here goes". said Noor as she took some Floo Powder.

She stepped in the fireplace. She yelled out.

"THE BURROW!!!" she yelled out.

A gigantic puff of smoke hit. Noor was gone.

"Hehehe its just like in the movie." said Kathy.

"Now…should we do it too?" asked Giannina.

"ill go next." said Kathy.

She did the same thing as Noor did and she disappeared in seconds. Giannina did the same and she did the same also. They all saw each other on this swirl like if they were in space but sliding on a slide. The slide was made of gas of 

different colors. They have made it to a house. It looked like a burrow.

"WELCOME CHILDREN!! Finally Im so gad to see you! Time for spot of breakfast." said a strange voice.


	2. The Burrow

"Im so glad to meet you girls!!!" cried Mrs.Weasley.

"We….are…..glad…to….meet….you….too…" said The 3 girls at the same time while Mrs.Weasley was hugging them so tight there eyes were about to pop out.

Ron ran down the stairs to see who his mother was talking to. He saw the 3 girls and blushed at Noor.

"Hel…hello Ro…Ron." said the girls at the same time because they couldn't believe it. They felt like they were in the movie because if it was Ron it could have been Rupert. 

"Now, Ronald, I want you to meet Noor, Giannina, and Kathy." said Mrs.Weasley pointing at each of the girls. 

"How do you know our name?" said Noor.

"Well Dumbledore told us you were coming. And we have to take you through Diagon Alley, but first we have to take you to Gringotts bank to get your money. Then we go get your supplies. Then after we go to Platform 93/4 to catch your train." said Mrs.Weasley.

"Whose We?" said Kathy hoping it was the Weasley twins cause she just loves them a lot.

"Well lets see, Ronald, Fred,George,Percy,Ginny and that's it." said Mrs.Weasley.

"Fr…Fred?" said Kathy about to scream her head out.

"Yes."

Kathy was about to scream but Giannina covered her mouth.

They heard some noise and the Weasley's were coming from upstairs cause they just woke up.

Fred was there and he blushes when he saw Kathy.

"Ello." Said Fred to Kathy taking her hand and kissing it.

Kathy blushed like an apple and she giggled.

"Fred…I never knew you." said his twin brother George.

Ginny came downstairs also.

Percy followed.

They all sat down at the table and Mrs.Weasley served breakfast.

Mr.Weasley came inside the house.

"Morning Weasley's." he said.

"Morning." they all said.

He sat down.

"why hello there Giannina,Kathy,and Noor." he said shaking their hands.

"Hello Mr.Weasley." they said at the same time.

They all ate and chatted. Kathy was talking to Fred.

"So Kathy, tell me about yourself." he said while biting on bacon.

"Well…." she said while she was telling him about herself.

Ron turned to Noor.

"So Noor, tell me about yourself also." said Ron while winking at his brother Fred because they were both hitting on the girls.

Percy of course turned to Giannina.

"So Giannina…" said Percy.

"Im 13 I live in New Jersey and I have a best friend that's a cat." said Giannina drinking her juice knowing what Percy was going to ask her because his brothers did the same with her friends.

"O.k." said Percy having a puzzled face cause the respond Giannina gave him.

Noor and Kathy giggled at what they heard from Giannina mouth.

"Well kids we have to hurry we don't want to be late to get your school supplies.: said Mrs.Weasley.

"Of too the fireplace!" said Arthur with a happy face.

They all walked to the Fireplace. 

"Now…who would want to go first?" said Mrs.Weasley

"I will!" said Fred.

"Then Kathy go after me please?" said Fred with a twinkle in his eyes.

"hehehe sure." said Kathy.

Fred took some Floo Powder from his mom and stepped into the fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY!!!" he yelled out.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke like Noor did before.

Then the rest of the kids went also and also the adults.

They all disappeared in a puff of smoke while they went one by one inside the fireplace. They all have arrived in Diagon Alley… 


	3. Diagon Alley

They arrived in a fireplace.

"Know, you kids are going to help these girls around Diagon Alley alright?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"sure thing." said Fred.

"You Bet." said Ron.

"Im Hungry." said George.

"Don't eat right now. When you arrive at School you will be having Dinner already." said Mr.Weasley

"Now. Fred, Ron, and George show these girls around please and help them buy there School Supplies. Here…take there keys and go to Gringotts first and let them take out some money for they can buy there Supplies." said Mrs.Weasley.

They obeyed.

Ron took Noor, George took Giannina, and Fred took Kathy. They all went together though. But they were closer to there gals. 

They walked of into Diagon Alley.

"Now lets go first to the bank before mum will find out George is getting something to eat." said Fred looking at George getting a sundae. 

"OK lets go." they agreed.

While they were walking, they past so many shops. They past The Leaky Cauldron, they past the Cauldron Shoppe, they past Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Ollivanders, The Apothecary, and Flourish And Blotts.

"hey lets pass at The Leaky Cauldron afterwards and get some food cause im starving like hell." said George with a snicker on his face still eating his sundae but it isn't filling that big tummy of his.

They arrived at Gringotts. 

They went up to goblin.

"Hello, we are here to take out some money." said George eating his sundae.

"WHAT IS THE NUMBER OF YOUR VAULT?" said the little goblin.

"Well….there's 6 of us that want to go to our vaults to get out some money." said Fred.

"OK PLEASE TELL ME ONE BY ONE…WHO IS GOING FIRST AND TELL ME THE NUMBER OF YOUR VAULT PLEASE. AND ALSO HAVE THE KEY WITH YOU." said the goblin.

Fred turned around facing his brothers and his friends.

"Who wants to go first?" said Fred.

"Ill go." said Noor.

"Ok."

"I don't have my key though and I don't have my number." said Noor.

Fred handed the keys to each of them.

"My vault number is 773." said Noor.

"PLEASE FOLLOW ME." said the little goblin.

They entered this tunnel with a moving machine cart. They all sat down on it and the goblin was controlling the movement of the cart. It was moving… 

It was going faster and faster making flips and turns and drops like a roller coaster.

"THIS IS FUN!!!!" said the girls putting there hands up in the air like if they were in a roller coaster.

The machine stopped. They stopped at a vault and on the top of it, it said 773.

"KEY PLEASE." said the goblin while Noor took out the key and gave it to him.

He did this weird thing with his finger at the vault and it opened.

The Weasley's never have seen that much money in there lives. It was more money than Harry had!

Noor had her eyes wide opened like if she met a famous superstar. ****Tom Felton****

"HOW MUCH WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE OUT?" said the goblin.

"Hhhmmmm…. Give me….6 bags please." she said in a smile.

"Why are you going to take that much out Noor? Remember Noor, there are Sickles, knuts, and Galleons in there and that's a lot…I mean a lot of money." said Fred.

The goblin handed her 6 bags and they got on the cart again.

They went to Giannina vault also. Her vault number was 123.

They felt like they were also on a roller coaster. They had fun.

"KEY PLEASE".

She handed the key. When the goblin opened the vault, she had as much money as Noor.

"HOW MUCH MONEY WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE OUT?"

"Give me 2 bags please." she said as the goblin handed her 2 bags.

They went onto the cart again. The Weasley's were amazed again. They couldn't believe how much money the girls had.

They went to Kathy's vault. 999.

The Goblin opened the vault. There was only one bag.

"What the fuck!?!?!?!" said Kathy.

"SORRY WRONG VAULT…" said the goblin.

"Hey that's my vault!!" said Fred taking hid bag but showing the key number to the goblin to make sure that's his vault. 

"Thank God." said Kathy.

"THIS IS YOUR VAULT" 

The goblin opened it and she also had the same amount as her best friends. She also took out 2 bags.

They got onto the cart again and went to Ron's vault and George's vault.

After they came out of the tunnel and got out of the cart.

"Thank you Mr. Err….Goblin Sir." said The girls.

"Goodbye." The Weasley's said to the goblin.

They got out of the Bank and were outside again.

"What time is it Fred?"

"it is 9:30" said Fred.

"Ok at 11:00 exactly the train will be leaving. We have to meet mum and dad at Flourish And Blotts." said Ron.

"OK lets see what's on the menu today." said Fred looking at his School Supplies.

"Ok Ron, you take the girls while me and Fred get our School Supplies." said George.

"OK".

So Noor, Giannina, and Kathy followed Ron.

"OK where do you guys wanna go next?" asked Ron.

"Hhhmmmm…lets go to….the Apothecary. We have to get a lot of stuff for Snape's Class." said Noor.

"Ok lets go". they all said.

They walked to the Apothecary. They entered it. There was all kinds of herbs around the whole store. There was also jars filled with herbs and potion ingredients.

There was Dittany, Fluxweed, Knotgrass, leeches, lacewing flies, boomslang skin, bicorn horn, powdered root, monkswood, wolf bane, asphodel, bezoar, aconite, unicorn blood, leaping toad sorts, wiggenweld potions, pepper up potions, antidote, anti-paralysis and more. There was so many things.

Noor bought 4 things of everything incase she needed it. Giannina bought a few things. Kathy bought a couple of things also. Ron didn't buy much cause he knew he wouldn't be needing that many stuff AND he would run out of money.

Noor went to the counter. 

"That would be 9 galleons, 3 sickles and 4 knuts." said the counter man in a smile.

"Let me see…you are a new student right?" he said starring at Noor.

"Yes how do you know?" asked Noor.

"because I haven't seen your face and you friends face hear in Diagon Alley. Welcome." said the

counterman with a smile on his face.

"Thank you". they said.

They left the Shoppe. 

"now where do you girls want to go?" asked Ron.

"Lets go get our cauldrons cause my hands are getting tired of holding these bags of potions and herbs that I 

Bought. I can just stick the bags in the cauldron." said Giannina.

They walked to Cauldron Shoppe. The entered the Shoppe. 

The looked around and saw cauldron staked up ontop of each other.

"Hello and welcome to Cauldrons All Shapes and Sizes. How may I help you?" the lady said.

"Oh we are just looking around." said Ron.

While they were looking around they had a silver cauldron, copper, bass, self stirring, and collapsible. 

"Aha! I found the Standard Size 2 Pewter cauldron." said Noor.

" O0o0o0 get me one." said Giannina 

"Get one yourself". said Kathy.

They all bought one.

"That would be 4 galleons please." sad the Counter lady.

"Thank you and please come back". said the counter lady.

They got out of the Shoppe and they were headed toward Flourish and Blotts.

They entered the Shoppe.

"We have so many books we have to buy for this year at Hogwarts". said Kathy.

"Well lets go its like 10:20."

They all split up and went to shelves to look for there books they needed for School.

Noor went up to the lady at the counter and asked…

"Hello, do you have the books, One Thousand Magical Herbs, Ancient Runes, Magical Me, Travel With 

Trolls, A History Of Magic, Vear With The Yeti, Guide To Household Pests, Voyages With Vampires, The 

Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1), A History Of Magic, Magical Theory_, _A Beginners Guide To 

Transformation, One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi,Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts 

and Where To Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide Through Self Protection." said Noor without 

Any breath left.

The lady at the counter looked puzzled.

"Oh yea and can u give me 3 copies of each book?" said Noor in a smile

"Hey guys come here the lady is going to give us the book!!" said Noor.

They all went to Noor. The lady arrived with the books and handed each book to the them.

"that would be 1 galleons,8 knuts, and 4 sickles please." said the lady.

"Thank you for coming here and please come again." she said with a big smile.

They got out and saw the Owl Emporium.

"Hey what are you guys going to buy?" asked Ron.

"im going to buy a Snowy Owl!!!" said Noor.

"Im going to buy a cat." said Giannina.

"Im going to buy a barn". said Kathy.

"I wanted to buy my own owl, but I wont have enough money." said Ron in a frown.

"What kind of owl did you want Ron?" asked Noor.

"I wanted a Tawny owl." said Ron.

"Ok…Ron stay here I want to go with Kathy and Giannina ok?" said Noor.

"Ok." said Ron looking puzzled.

The three girls ran into the Shoppe. They each bought themselves the pet they wanted.

"So Noor, why didn't you want Ron to come with us?" asked Giannina.

"Well I wanted to buy him a Tawny Owl."

"You are?" they both asked.

"yea." said Noor.

They all went to there owls and told the man that they want to buy it. Noor got 2 owls.

They went outside and they saw Ron standing there.

" Noor, why do you have 2 owls?" asked Ron

Noor handed him the Tawny Owl.

"here Ron, this is for you." Noor said Smiling.

"Really?" said Ron about to cry his heart out.

"Yes Ron, now take care of him." said Noor laughing.

"Oh my gosh thanks so much Noor!!!!!" said Ron hugging Noor.

"Awww how beautiful Noor and Ron hugging." said Kathy.

"Remember Noor who might be here." said Giannina looking around.

Noor turned around.

"Who?" asked Noor.

"you know…dumb blonde." said Giannina laughing.

"Oh snap." said Noor looking around for you know who….Draco Malfoy.

"Oh yea…you guys didn't get your wands yet. We better go cause its 10:40." said Ron looking all happy cause he got a new owl from Noor.

"Ok lets go to Ollivanders before we are late to go to King's Cross." said Kathy.

They all walked very quickly to Ollivanders.

They walked in. it was dark inside and there was so many shelves with so many boxes with wands inside of them.

"Hello?" said Giannina waiting for a respond from anyone that owns the place.

"Hello welcome to Ollivanders how can I help you with your wand?" asked Mr.Ollivanders.

Ron looked down at his pants when Mr.Ollivanders asked for how can I help you with your wand.

"Well we are new years and we need a wand". said Noor.

"Aha!" I got the best wand for you." said Ollivanders.

"Take this one." said Ollivanders.

Noor took it and it was perfect.

"can you tell me what wand this is?" she asked.

"Oh…this is unicorn hair, 8 ½ inches."

"o0o0o0 ok ill take it." she said.

"That will be 12 galleons and 4 knuts."

She handed him the money and he wrapped the wand up for her and gave it to her.

"Now who's next?" he said.

Giannina came up.

"Aha I have the wand for you Ms." he said.

He handed her a wand and it was also perfect.

"This here…is a 10 ¼ willow.

"Ill take it."

She handed him the same amount that Noor did also.

Kathy went up.

"So what's my wand this time?" asked Kathy

"What you mean by this time?" Ollivanders asked.

"Well at home in the muggle world, we had a Harry Potter DVD and they pick a wand for you. But I forgot what wand I got." Kathy said.

"What's a DVD?" he asked.

"Uhh never mind. Just tell me what's my wand." She said.

He gave her a wand.

"This here is a Beech Wood 9 inches, very useful for spells and enchantments ." he said.

"Oh yea its my birthday!" she said taking the wand and handing him the money.

"Thank you for coming here. Hope you will come again."

They left.

They past the Quidditch Store.

"Oh please can we go there!!!!?!?!?!" asked Kathy uncontrollably.

"Sorry Kat but we cant cause it 10:45 and we have to meet mum at Flourish and Blotts."

"damn." said Kathy as she snapped her fingers.

They all walked to the Flourish and Blotts. They saw the whole gang there.

"Oh your back thank God, and I see you got your supplies." said Mrs.Weasley.

"Ok lets go to the car and get to King's Cross before time runs out.

They all left Diagon Alley and went to the parking lot where there Mr.Weasley parked his car.

They all got in and drove to King's Cross to get to Platform 9 ¾ … 


End file.
